xmenmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Magneto
History Origin Max Eisenhardt was born in 1930. In 1944, Max is forcibly separated from his parents by Nazi soldiers in German-occupied Poland, specifically at the Auschwitz concentration camp. Under this stress, Eisenhardt's powers began to manifest and in his panic, twisting open the metal fence separating him from his parents before being knocked unconscious. While at Auschwitz, he first encounters a Nazi collaborator named Sebastian Shaw (under the alias Dr. Klaus Schmidt). Shaw murders Max's mother and tortures him in an attempt to draw out his mutant powers through his anger. Following the end of World War II in 1945, Nax attempts to find Shaw and exact vengeance, murdering other surviving Nazis connected to Shaw along the way. In 1949, Max emigrates to America where he saw the Statue of Liberty for the first time, thinking it to be the herald of America as the land of tolerance and peace, and uses the name "Erik Magnus Lenhsherr". Erik becomes disillusioned with this fictitious image of America and returns to Europe to pursue his goal of hunting down Sebastian Shaw. First Class of the X-Men In 1962, Erik travels to Switzerland, where he interrogates a Swiss banker as to the whereabouts of Sebastian Shaw. He is directed to Villa Gesell, where he finds two Nazi officers having a drink at the bar. After seeing an old photograph of Shaw with the two officers, Erik kills them and proceeds to travel to Miami to face off against Shaw. Erik eventually tracks him down to a small yacht off the American coast. His attempt at revenge fails when he is defeated by Shaw's Hellfire Club cohorts, being no match for their mutant powers. It was at this point that he meets Charles Xavier, Raven Darkholme and Moira MacTaggert, who were present as part of a botched U.S. Coast Guard attempt to capture Shaw. Together and with CIA support, Xavier and Lehnsherr gather a team of mutant teenagers to battle the Hellfire Club, who are attempting to ignite a nuclear war between the Soviet Union and the United States as part of a plot to eradicate non-mutant life on the planet and rule over a mutant new world order. Erik helping the teens master their powers. Xavier helps the teens master their powers at his mansion, including Erik. During this time, the two become close friends. However, Erik is still filled with hatred for Shaw and fears a mutant holocaust, despite Xavier's attempts to convince him to let go of his hatred. Erik also motivates Raven to become proud of her natural appearance, believing her desire to get rid of it is wrong. During a CIA mission within the Soviet Union, Erik and Xavier capture Emma Frost of the Hellfire Club, and extract information from her pertaining to Shaw's plans. Ultimately, the team decides to jump into action to prevent the Cuban Missile Crisis from causing World War III. The Hellfire Club attempts to stop the CIA-sanctioned mutant team but is defeated. During the encounter, Erik confronts Shaw, who attempts to bring him to his side with promises of a new, mutant world order. Although he agrees with Shaw's goals, Erik refuses to forgive him for murdering his mother. Despite Xavier's pleads to be the better man, Erik kills Shaw by magnetically pushing a coin through his brain. When the United States and the Soviet Union strike up an impromptu alliance to destroy the mutants, Erik magnetically deflects the missiles back towards the fleets. Xavier tackles him and the two engage in a fist fight which distracts Erik long enough to prevent the missiles from killing those at sea. During a subsequent attempt by Moria MacTaggert to shoot Erik, one of the bullets he deflects strikes Xavier in the lower back, permanently crippling him. Horrified at what had transpired, Erik bids farewell to his close friend, departing with Mystique and the remaining Hellfire Club members with the vow of destroying humankind in order to save mutants. He later frees the White Queen, declares himself "Magneto", and establishes his first Brotherhood of Mutants. Sentenced On November 22nd, 1963, Magneto was accused of killing John F. Kennedy and was imprisoned by Trask Industries below the Pentagon's centre court. On February 4, 1964, a trial was held against Lehnsherr where President Johnson noted in a closed-door meeting with the Warren Commission that their prime suspect - Lehnsherr - was in custody. His private trial began the next week. Recently declassified court records indicate that Lehnsherr could not refute being at Dealey Plaza's grassy knoll but he insisted that he did not assassinate the President. As the court ordered him to prove his mutant abilities, Lehnsherr bent a metal crowbar. It took the court five minutes to settle down. Lehnsherr told the court that he did know who killed the President and that he knows who she is and she is hiding in plain sight. The court found Lehnsherr guilty of first-degree murder and conspiring to assassinate Kennedy. He was sentenced to two consecutive life sentences in a federal correctional facility with no possibility of parole. Throughout the 60's Lehnsherr had destroyed three holding cells until 1971 when Trask Industries built an escape proof cell that kept him imprisoned. Days of Future Past With Wolverine being sent back to alter the timeline, a different path unfolded for the master of magnetism. In 1973, while Erik was resting in his prison underneath the Pentagon, he received a visit from Quicksilver, who gave him a subtle warning to "mind the glass". Confused, Erik watched as Quicksilver shattered the glass with his palms, showering him with shards. Quicksilver then sped Erik past the guards and into the elevator, an act which gave Erik slight nausea. While they conversed, Quicksilver mentioned that his mother once knew someone who could control metal. Erik was surprised to learn that Charles had come to free him, but he soon received a punch in the jaw. Erik bore it and did not react. When they were ambushed by guards, Erik nearly used his powers to kill them, but Quicksilver dispatched the guards without any casualties. Once they safely left the Pentagon, the group boarded a plane. Erik also met Wolverine, who informed him that he had been sent by his (Erik's) and Charles' older selves from the future. Erik was surprised but was more willing to believe the story. During the flight, Erik and Charles argued over how they abandoned each other after the Cuban Missile Crisis. Charles blamed Erik for taking Raven away. However, Erik blamed Charles for the deaths of Azazel, Angel, Emma Frost and Banshee. During this row, Erik's anger nearly brought down the plane. Wolverine remarked that Erik had always been unpleasant, from which Erik deduced that they were enemies in the future. Nevertheless, Wolverine notes that he and Erik are somewhat similar; they are survivors. Erik soon learned of the apocalyptic future that would befall them if Mystique kills Trask. Erik and Charles later sort out their differences over chess. When they arrived in France, Erik, Charles, Beast and Wolverine infiltrated the building where the conference was being held. They successfully interrupted Mystique's assassination of Trask, and Erik incapacitated a young William Stryker. Despite this, Erik felt that it was only necessary to permanently secure their future by killing Mystique, thwarting the development of the Sentinels. Erik called a gun to his hand and prepared to shoot her. With Charles unable to stop him, Mystique attempted to flee through a window. Hank tackled him, but Erik magnetically fired the gun and guided the bullet into Mystique's leg as she jumped. Both Charles and Hank were physically beaten by Erik, while Wolverine suffered a sudden bout of trauma at the sight of Stryker. Mystique meanwhile was injured before a horrified crowd of onlookers. Erik chased her out of the window, hovering down before the crowd and advanced on Mystique once more, dragging her back to him. Mystique begged for mercy, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Erik ended up in a fight with Beast before he could kill her, causing cars and fences to react violently in the surge of power from Erik. The two landed in a nearby fountain, where Beast attempted to drown Erik, but Erik ultimately trapped Beast within the fountain's metal ornaments. Mystique got away and so did Erik. The entire scene horrified the public as well as President Nixon, therefore failing to change the future in the process. While passing through a subway, a disguised Mystique grabbed him and pulled him off to one side with a plastic dagger at his throat. Mystique interrogated Erik about why he tried to kill her. Erik replied that he was attempting to safeguard their future, as he knows of Trask desiring her blood. She didn't believe him at first, but Erik reminds her that he has never lied to her and will never lie to her, and she relents. However, she is bitter to learn that killing one man was never enough for Erik, and blames him for the fact that Trask has obtained her blood. Erik tried to warn her about the future but she refused to listen and disappeared again. Erik later boarded a train that was transporting Sentinels to Washington. Erik used his powers on the tracks to rip them free and managed to place metal inside the Sentinels, allowing him to control them. In Washington, he successfully infiltrated the Pentagon and retrieved his helmet. On the day the Sentinels were unveiled, Erik went to the RFK Stadium‏‎ and used his power to lift the entire stadium into the air. At the same time, Erik took control of the Sentinels and commanded them to attack the crowd, forcing the President and his retinue to take cover. In the ensuing chaos, Erik arrived and placed the stadium around the White house, with the falling rubble injuring Charles. He then placed all but one Sentinel on top of the stadium, all of which served as a barricade. He was encountered Wolverine and Beast, and Erik ordered the one Sentinel to attack them while he located the President. While the remaining Sentinel attacked Beast, Wolverine tried to fight Magneto. But Erik simply flung debris at Wolverine, eventually impaling Logan's body with several pieces of rebar. Erik gave a short taunt before hurling him into the sky. Logan later fell into the Potomac River and subsequently drowned. Then, Erik ripped the President’s shelter out of the White House and broadcast a speech to everyone around the world, stating that the time of mutants had begun. The President came forward and demanded that Erik kills him and spares everyone else. However, Erik replied that the President did not spare the rest of his kind (mutants) and prepared to kill them all. But Erik was distracted when a Sentinel charged towards him, which he tore apart. Little did Erik realize that the President was none other than Mystique, who shot him non-fatally through the neck. Shortly after this, Mystique knocked him unconscious. Mystique prepared to shoot Trask once and for all, but after some persuasion from Charles, she relents. This act erases the apocalyptic future. After Mystique removes Erik's helmet, Erik came to and realized that he could not continue with his plan with Charles standing nearby. Accepting this, Erik departed with a brief farewell to Charles, who let him go as they both knew that the government would execute him for his actions if he was captured. Settling down in Poland After the events in Washington, Erik left the US and settled down in Poland, his birthplace, in the hopes of moving on from crime, using the name Henryk Gurszky. He met a woman named Magda and they were married in 1975. In 1978, Erik fatherd a daughter with Magda named Nina. He also had a job in a factory. Rise of Apocalypse and becoming a Horseman Warning: Spoilers for X-Men: Apocalypse In 1983, Erik is forced to reveal his magnetic powers when a huge falling crate almost crushes one of his fellow factory workers - Erik stops it in mid-air just in time. Some time later, some of his colleagues that witnessed his powers had the Polish authorities sent to capture Erik, mainly due to the incident years ago at the White House (after which Magneto had become the most wanted fugitive in the world). While Erik attempted to turn himself in to save his family, his daughter Nina's sudden display of mutant powers causes the men to freak out and open fire, killing Magda and Nina in the process, much to his horror. An incredibly furious and devastated Erik promptly murders them all by magnetically manipulating his daughter's locket, after which he tearfully cradles his family's corpses. This was where he lost his hopes for humanity. While he attempts to extract his revenge on the fellow factory workers, suddenly En Sabah Nur appears at the scene (along with Psylocke and Storm). When Magneto asks him who he is, he responds by murdering all the workers in simple movement of his hand. He then persuades an astonished Erik to join him. They then teleport away to the ruins of Auschwitz concentration camp, where Erik, after some encouragement from En Sabah Nur, destroys the remnants, finally getting some closure. He then promptly agrees to join forces with the ancient mutant (who further enhances Erik's already immense mutant powers), becoming his fourth and final Horseman of the Apocalypse. While Scott, Jean, Nightcrawler and newcomer Jubilation Lee go to the mall, Apocalypse, Erik and the other Horsemen attack the mansion and kidnap Xavier, after which they head to Cairo, Eygpt. At En Sabah Nur's behest, Erik uses his newly enhanced powers to control Earth's magnetic poles, causing widespread destruction across the planet and mass casualties. Shortly thereafter, the X-Men arrive and battle the Horsemen, though they are unable to penetrate the magnetic field that Erik conjures up around his leader. After some persuasion, Erik is finally able to see the error of his ways, and he allies himself with the X-Men, turning against Apocalypse (who is outraged at his lieutenant's betrayal). But while Erik bombards his former leader with numerous metal projectiles Apocalypse conjures up a protective shield, but his efforts are soon joined by Scott (shooting at the shield with his optic blasts) and Charles (who attacks Apocalypse's mind on the astral plane). However, the ancient mutant proves too powerful even for their combined might, taking all of Erik and Scott's attacks, and swiftly beating Charles' astral projection to the ground. However, Erik is also joined by Jean, who finally helps him dismantle Apocalypse's armor, by activating her powers (the Phoenix Force). Once Apocalypse's frail true unarmored form is exposed, Erik pierces him with numerous metal projectiles, while Jean subsequently incinerates him with her powers. However, Charles (who has long his hair after Apocalypse's telepathic invasion into his mind) realizes that there will always be threats human and mutant alike, and decides to train his students to become the X-Men. Leaving Charles and reforming the Brotherhood Xavier and Erik briefly reaffirmed their friendship, and Erik returns to rebuild Charles' destroyed mansion. Though Charles asked him to stay, Erik declined and left on friendly terms this time, warning Charles and Raven about the future and their eventual fates, and with a cleared name (as the world bore witness to Magneto greatly contributing to the defeat of Apocalypse). However, despite having his name cleared, Erik had developed a grudge against humanity, due to the deaths of Magda and Nina, and devoted himself to the cause of protecting mutant kind. He then reformed the Brotherhood of Mutants, with Psylocke, Toad and Blob joining him, and gained a new costume and a new helmet. He also set up Genosha as his base, building a mutant-turning high-tech machine for the next 22 years. He wasn't aware that Peter was killed in 1987. In 1993, Magneto manipulated Raven into joining the Brotherhood. As a result, Charles and Erik had a major fallout and became enemies, destroying their friendship. Battle in Liberty Island By 2005, Magneto and Mystique are in charge of the Brotherhood of Mutants and, using a high-tech machine, attempt to mutate the world's leaders, unaware that it would cause humans to lose their molecular structure (as seen in Senator Kelly). Magneto is aware however that his use of the machine is potentially lethal to the user, therefore his need for a substitute. Magneto sends Mystique to lure Rogue into capture in order to use her for his machine. Mystique shape-shifts in Iceman and convinces her to leave. Rogue does so, which eventually leads to her capture by the Brotherhood. When warned of the dangers of the machine by Jean Grey and Storm, Magneto refuses to believe them and proceeds to use the machine. However, it is destroyed by Wolverine and Cyclops before it could affect the humans on Ellis Island. Following this, Magneto is captured by the government and is locked up in a plastic prison. Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses Powers *Magnetokinesis - Magneto is an immensely powerful mutant (on par with Professor X, and only surpassed by the Phoenix and Apocalypse), capable of generating and manipulating all forms of magnetism. A primary example of his control over magnetic fields includes his ability to fly. Other examples include changing the trajectory of bullets (such as when he guided a bullet to follow Mystique like a homing device), telekinetically lifting enormous metallic objects, conjuring a vast and nigh-impenetrable shield of magnetic energy, and even manipulating the magnetic poles of Earth (after having his powers further enhanced by Apocalypse). **Ferrokinesis - Magneto is able to manipulate metal and achieve a variety of grandiose and devastating effects, due to his status as one of the most powerful mutants on Earth (thereby being Apocalypse's most powerful Horseman). Thus, at a low level, Magneto can effortlessly launch small pieces of metal at the speed of bullets (thus destroying his plastic prison), telekinetically lift and hurl Wolverine (due to his adamantium-coated skeleton), lift and crumple cars, alter the trajectory of bullets (thus deflecting all of Moira's shots at him and wounding Professor X), and pull numerous guns from the grasp of attacking human policemen (instead making the firearms hover and point back at the officers themselves). Magneto, however, is capable of far more spectacular feats, in which his tremendous power is clearly demonstrated - easily lifting and immobilizing the X-Jet, ripping up a metal bunker from under the White House, lifting Sebastian Shaw's huge submarine into the air from underwater and hurling it onto the Cuban beach, halting numerous Russian military missiles mid-air and sending them back, sending tremendous torrents of numerous high-speed metal projectiles at Apocalypse, dismantling Apocalypse's extremely durable armor (albeit with some help from Phoenix), ripping RFK Stadium‏‎ up from the ground and having it land in another location (over the White House), and later doing the same to the entire Golden Gate Bridge. Magneto's control is not only extremely powerful but also precise, as he was able to keep the bridge and stadium intact while airborne. Indeed, Magneto's power is so tremendous, that he can perform several feats at once, despite the amount of concentration required. Hence, he aims numerous guns at a crowd of policemen and causes one of them to discharge, but halts the bullet short. Later, while Magneto lifts the RFK Stadium, he also lifts himself along with it (over the White House), while simultaneously commandeering the Sentinels to activate and attack the crowd, keeping Wolverine and Beast busy. Later, after having his powers further enhanced by Apocalypse, Magneto was able to manipulate Earth's magnetic poles (causing destruction on a global scale), while simultaneously keeping up a nigh-impenetrable magnetic force field and keeping himself suspended in magnetic flight. Also, apart from being able move metal towards him, Magneto can also pull himself towards metal, as seen when he boarded a moving train when first meeting Wolverine and Rogue. He did this same ability to pull himself towards Sebastian Shaw's submarine and unto a Trask Industries train. **Metal Sense - Magneto is able to sense the presence of metals, as they are crucial for the effective use of his powers. Hence, he was easily able to detect Wolverine's presence from an immense distance away. **Organic Iron Manipulation - Magneto is able to manipulate the metal within a person's blood, having used this method to kill his security guard, brutally extracting the iron from his blood (due to Mystique having secretly injected him with a large amount shortly beforehand). **Magnetic Flight - Magneto can fly by gliding on the magnetic fields he creates, or by having metal on him and moving himself with it. Magneto can also pull himself towards metal, as seen when he boarded a moving train when first meeting Wolverine and Rogue. He did this same ability to pull himself towards Sebastian Shaw's submarine and unto a Trask Industries train. **Metallic Bonding - Magneto can implant metal to objects or people in mere seconds. A perfect example is when he fused the train rails into the Sentinels, allowing him to control them. It is assumed that Magneto re-coated Wolverine's claws with adamantium (after the latter's encounter with Silver Samurai), and he might have also created Warpath's knives as well, as they are also adamantium. **Magnetic Shield - Magneto, after becoming a Horseman and having his abilities further enhanced by Apocalypse, was able to conjure a vast shield of magnetic energy around Apocalypse's rebuilt pyramid, which the X-Men (even Quicksilver) were unable to penetrate, forcing Quicksilver and Mystique to instead resort to persuading Magneto to betray the Horsemen of Apocalypse. **Magnetic Field Manipulation - Magneto, after becoming a Horseman and having his abilities further enhanced by Apocalypse, was able to generate magnetic fields (allowing him to violently destroy the ruins of Auschwitz), and even control Earth's magnetic poles (causing widespread destruction and carnage across the planet, with mass casualties). Abilities *Genius Intellect - Magneto is extremely intelligent (on par with Professor X), with him excelling in the construction of machinery (notably helping Professor X construct Cerebro, and later successfully utilizing Dark Cerebro), and being generally a very sophisticated man, well-read on many topics. *Excellent Strategist - Magneto is an excellent strategist, tactician, and leader, having successfully tracked down and killed multiple former Nazis on his own (even managing to locate Sebastian Shaw), originally helping Professor X lead Division X, and later successfully leading his Brotherhood of Mutants (which once included the Omegas) against Charles' X-Men on many occasions. *Master Manipulator - Magneto is an expert at bending others to his will through both his persuasive words and affable charm, with him notably swaying Mystique, Pyro, Juggernaut, Multiple Man, Emma Frost, the former Hellfire Club, and the Omegas to his cause. This aids Magneto in getting other mutants to join him, which is how his infamous Brotherhood of Mutants was first formed. *Multilingual - Magneto is fluent in at least six languages - his native Polish and Hebrew, as well as English, French, German, and Spanish. Indomitable Will - Magneto has immense determination and willpower, with him striving to complete his tasks, no matter the cost, regardless of seemingly insurmountable odds. *Skilled Combatant - Magneto was fairly skilled in hand-to-hand combat in his youth, easily stopping a Nazi from stabbing him, gaining the upper hand in a fist fight with Professor X, as well as physically overpowering both an untransformed Beast and Professor X when they attempted to stop him from killing Mystique. Weaknesses *Non-Metallic Objects - Magneto's greatest weakness is that he has absolutely no power when there is no metal around for him to manipulate, evident when he is on two occasions locked in prisons that are entirely made of plastic and glass. *Physical Condition - Magneto's ability to wield his superhuman powers effectively is dependent upon his physical condition. When severely injured, his body is unable to withstand the strain of manipulating magnetic energy in effective ways. When his powers are not at their peak, he also appears to have greater difficulty utilizing his magnetism for great feats. He is also susceptible to physical and mental fatigue that can ultimately affect his ability to adequately use his powers, especially if he overuses or extends them in a short amount of time. *Arrogance - Magneto, despite his great intellect, has displayed a high degree of arrogance, with it having caused him to underestimate circumstances and individuals in various situations, therefore indirectly leading to his plans being thwarted. His arrogance was greatest in his youth (with Magneto in his old age later referring to his young self as "foolish"), evident when Magneto attempted to kill Mystique, but did so in a room where he was surrounded by others who could potentially stop him. While less severe, Magneto's arrogance remained in his old age, since when Jean Grey and Storm attempted to warn him about the hazards posed by his conversion machine, he refused to believe them, still holding to the notion that his machine will covert the humans rather than kill them. Another notable example was when Professor X and Callisto warned him on separate occasions that Phoenix's power was too unstable to control, with Magneto disregarding their opinions, believing that he could indeed control her. Equipment *Helmet- Magneto's helmet protects him from psychic attacks, as it is able to completely negate the telepathic abilities of Professor X, as well as those of the illusion-casting Mastermind and Emma Frost. After his first helmet was lost (in the revised timeline), Magneto received a new identical one as a gift from Apocalypse. *Costume- When going into the field, Magneto always dons a uniform that is either comprised of garb fit for battle or elegant attire that displays his perceived idea of being "mutant royalty". Over the years, his costume has taken many forms but nevertheless, has always included gloves, boots, and a cloak. His newest costume (in the revised timeline) was gifted to Magneto by Apocalypse. Category:Aboodash56's X-Men TRN414